


那个夜晚

by Deer_inSept



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deer_inSept/pseuds/Deer_inSept





	那个夜晚

托尼又梦到那片废墟。他跪倒在史蒂夫身边，颤抖地去摸史蒂夫脖颈的脉搏，而他最爱的男人满面血污，微微仰着头看他，断断续续地质问他，为什么他没有再多做一点，为什么他救不了所有人……  
他清醒地意识到自己又一次陷入了梦魇，他知道下一秒这个男人将会停止呼吸，那双蔚蓝的眼睛会渐渐灰暗下去，只留下皱起的眉头。他想克服这该死的PTSD，可他连睁开眼都做不到。  
他本身可以救他们。  
是他没有尽全力……

史蒂夫被托尼粗重的呼吸声惊醒，他转头看去，原本睡得轻浅的托尼正紧闭着双眼，小幅度地颤栗着，面色苍白。史蒂夫立刻意识到托尼的急性焦虑症又复发了。他翻身下床，瞥见桌上装着甜甜圈的纸袋，来不及思考托尼又何时背着他点的外卖，现在他只想感谢这几只高热量的甜甜圈。  
史蒂夫将沾满糖霜的纸袋套在托尼的口鼻处，同时解开他衬衫领口处的扣子，看见幽蓝的反应堆附近已是青筋暴起。  
但史蒂夫没有喊醒托尼。他只是轻轻地吻上托尼剧烈抖动的眼睑，等他自己醒来。托尼汲取着二氧化碳，呼吸渐渐平稳下来，他感到似乎有人在亲吻他，让他从泥沼中挣扎出来。

“让我疼……史蒂夫，让我疼一点儿。”托尼半睁着眼，迷迷糊糊地摸索到史蒂夫的脸，微含住他的下嘴唇，近乎喃喃自语道。  
“托尼，不……你还没有清醒，我不能……”史蒂夫心疼，却不得不拒绝他。  
托尼翻身骑在史蒂夫的腰胯上，收紧了双腿将自己的下体与史蒂夫的紧紧贴合。  
“我很清醒。史蒂夫。”托尼把自己整张脸都埋在史蒂夫的颈边，感受到大兵强有力的血管搏动，他摇头并否认道，“我现在很清醒。我知道你在。”

托尼脱掉了他的裤子，只着一件领口大开的黑色衬衫，下身赤裸裸地对着史蒂夫。他开始用左手自慰，慢慢地撸动着自己的阴茎，直到萎靡成一团的大家伙从阴毛中渐渐硬挺起来。  
托尼将右手食指与中指插入史蒂夫的嘴里，命令道，“舔湿它。”史蒂夫顺从地张开嘴，一遍一遍用舌头舔弄托尼的手指。他甚至把托尼的手指当作他的性器，舔弄的同时还附带几次深入的吞吐。不多久托尼的手指就被史蒂夫含得湿淋淋的，从史蒂夫的嘴里抽出来时还粘着几缕银丝。  
史蒂夫宽松的条纹四角裤都被顶出了明显的形状，安静地蛰伏在棉裤之下，大腿根的肌肉绷紧，撑满了原本贴身的裤管。托尼无心去安抚那根躁动的阴茎，他忙着用史蒂夫的唾液给自己扩张。他把腿分得更开了点儿，放开了自己已经完全勃起的阴茎，让它就这么直挺挺地暴露在空气中。托尼深吸一口气，左手掰开了自己的臀瓣，右手并着食中指，顺着股缝插进了穴口。  
“唔……”干涸紧致的小穴被猛然侵入，让托尼忍不住发出一声呻吟，他停下来适应了几秒，便开始抽动手指。  
史蒂夫看见托尼微微疼软的阴茎，伸出手握住了它，他用拇指尖上的茧摩挲托尼的龟头，打着圈儿刺激它。他另一只手伸进托尼半开半解的衬衫，摸到他挺立的乳尖，用拇指和食指夹着那浅褐色的乳头，来回揉搓，又用指腹快速地搔弄。  
托尼舒服地眯起眼，胸前和下体的敏感点都被心上人玩弄着，后穴也在手指的抽插下渐渐变得松软。托尼的手指不断地在肠道里摸索着他的前列腺，一阵阵酥麻的快感蔓延上头顶，使托尼的喘息急促起来。  
这么适应了几分钟后，托尼将手指从后穴中抽出来，他趴在史蒂夫身上，伸长了手臂去够床头柜的抽屉。史蒂夫亲亲小胡子的侧脸，算是给他一个好好扩张的奖励的亲吻，然后帮忙把抽屉里的润滑剂和安全套拿了出来。托尼回给了他一个深吻，分开的时候史蒂夫惊愕地发现托尼无声无息地把安全套又扔回抽屉里了。  
“不用那个。”托尼把手上的包装拆开，往那根黑色的假阳具上倒润滑剂，“用这个。”  
“你什么时候买的这个——”史蒂夫艰难地咽下“假鸡巴”这三个字，换了一个稍微不那么粗俗的词，“这个情趣用品的？”  
“和你第一次做爱后的第二天。”托尼往手里也倒了一些润滑剂，套弄了几下假阳具，使它完全变得湿滑滑的，“如果我不买点什么捅捅自己的屁股，大概真的会被你搞死在床上。”

史蒂夫眼看着那根极其逼真的假阳具一点点消失在托尼的股间，最后只留下黑色的底座卡在臀缝里。白嫩浑圆的屁股里藏着一根黑色的假阴茎——这个场景几乎使史蒂夫压抑不住自己，他双手圈住托尼的腰，抚摸他深陷的腰窝，勃起的阴茎戳在托尼的小腹上。  
托尼将他的阴茎与史蒂夫的贴在一起，妄图同时握住两根。他从史蒂夫的锁骨一路舔上去，舔过他的脖颈，舔过他的嘴角，最后彼此舌吻在一起。史蒂夫一边应付托尼湿答答的亲吻，一边和托尼一起撸动。托尼侧着头吻得更深了些，然后打开了假阳具的开关。  
“唔……”突如其来的震动使托尼忍不住惊呼，他下意识抬头想躲避开，却被史蒂夫一把托住后脑勺，用力按压下来，托尼的呻吟被史蒂夫悉数吞入嘴里。  
高速的震动使托尼脑子一阵阵地发昏，假阳具在屁股里不断搅动，他不得不承认这真的很爽——但是还不够。  
他需要撞击。  
他需要史蒂夫凶狠地、猛烈地撞击。

史蒂夫把那根还在嗡嗡震动的假阳具抽出来，顾不得关上开关，就随手扔下了床，任凭它在地上不断地原地打转——拜托他这里还有更紧急的事情——  
托尼的后穴因为润滑剂和假阳具的开拓，已经变得又湿又软，他仰着头喘息休息了几秒，稍微平复了一下急促的呼吸，然后塌下腰，高高地撅起屁股，双手用力地分开臀瓣。  
托尼正对着史蒂夫摆出雌伏的姿态，史蒂夫其实看不见托尼的后穴是如何地为他变得适合性器的插入，但是从他放低的姿态可以看出他的暗示。  
“插……插进来。”

“再放松点儿托尼……”史蒂夫的龟头卡在穴口处，强忍着用蛮力拓开托尼肠道的冲动，只得不断套弄托尼因疼痛而疲软的阴茎。  
“我还要怎么放松！”托尼在喘息中咒骂了一句，“都他妈怪你长这么大！”  
托尼直起身子，一咬牙沉下腰，小穴将史蒂夫整根阴茎都吃了进去，薄薄的肠道紧紧裹住史蒂夫滚烫的肉刃，后穴的感受被放大，他甚至能感受到柱身上的青筋在他屁股里的跳动。  
“唔……好涨……”一向忍痛力极高的托尼也忍不住带上了一点儿哭腔，语气中又透露出一丝满足，“都吃进去了……”他摸向后穴，史蒂夫巨硕的阴茎把他的穴口塞得满满当当，耻毛碰到臀肉激起一阵瘙痒感。  
托尼与史蒂夫十指相扣，借力撑在床上开始摆动腰肢。进进出出十几分钟后，托尼趴在史蒂夫蒙上薄汗的胸肌上，再也不肯动弹半分了。  
史蒂夫笑起来，迷恋地亲吻托尼的咽喉。托尼在史蒂夫的抽插中绞紧甬道，甚至不断吮吸讨好起这根巨屌来。  
托尼的大腿根不断发抖，后背肌肉绷紧，连环抱着史蒂夫的小臂都透出潮红来，呼吸急促又滚烫。

整间屋子都是他们交合的淫靡声响，肉体相撞的声音和含在喉间的呻吟交织在一起。托尼在史蒂夫凶狠的撞击下眼角更红，眼神也失了焦一般。  
史蒂夫在射精后抽出了自己的性器，穴口离开了阴茎，泛着过度使用的熟红，却紧紧地含着史蒂夫大股浓腥的白精。

彩蛋：  
“这玩意儿还配套送了一根28厘米的拉珠和尿道棒，下次一起试试。”  
“不……托尼……”  
“你不想看看我屁股里塞满拉珠，半含着指环的样子么？”  
“想。”


End file.
